


Drabble "That Magical Night In The Science Lab"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they danced a little.  Big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble "That Magical Night In The Science Lab"

TOS drabble "That Magical Night In The Science Lab" [PG] (K/f, 1/1)

Title: "That Magical Night In The Science Lab"  
Author: Laura Goodwin  
Series: TOS  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: [PG]  
Codes: K/f  
Summary: Refer: Dagger Of The Mind

================================

 

The science lab Xmas party was friendly and happy. The delicious spiked punch inspired them to dim the lights, and begin to dance.

Everyone got excited when the Captain himself arrived. Did he disapprove? No. He quickly caught the spirit - had a drink, relaxed, chatted, joked, and smiled - and suddenly their modest little party became a glamorous affair.

Kirk tapped his toe to the music, and seemed restless. All female hearts in the room quickened. 

Kirk smiled, advanced, and invited pretty Dr. Helen Noel to dance. 

She nearly fainted. She had dreamed of this. It was literally a dream come true.


End file.
